


Deadpool: The Master Of Dates

by SocialOutcast



Series: A Day Together [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the fluff is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutcast/pseuds/SocialOutcast
Summary: Morning had gone great for new boyfriends Wade and Peter, and now it was time for Deadpool to reveal his master dating plan!
[...It's not actually that goo-]
{No, White! This will be the best date ever!}
((Can be read as a standalone, I suppose.))





	

"Are you sure you want to do this, Wade? You usually wear your mask in public, and I'm fine with that." Peter eyed his boyfriend worryingly. Planning to go out on a date, they had eventually decided to go to the nearby park. 

He didn't choose it, though; Wade had suggested it almost instantly and had been pushing for it for the last five minutes. 

...But Peter worried about how Wade would be received there; he might be fine with the scars, but he wasn't naive enough to think that others would be as well.

"Of course! Don't ya wanna go?" Wade was almost bouncing in place, inpatient and obviously rearing to go.

"Well, yes.." He replied, reluctantly.

"Then _¡Vamonos!_ " Wade smiled dazzlingly at him, making Peter blush and smile back. As he picked up his bag, he heard his boyfriend mutter softly, "readers would probably kill us if we didn't.." 

Peter shrugged to himself; if Wade wanted to occasionally imagine that they were in some kind of comic or book, then who was he to stop him? After all, it wasn't the truth.. right?

Peter brushed away his apparent absent-minded forth wall breaking when Wade proclaimed loudly again about how he wanted to go _right now_. He followed his boyfriend out, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Wade waited for him, quickly looping Peter's hand into his as they walked down the road, passing familiar and unfamiliar sights. The takeaway they always went to, that not-so-posh restaurant that they went to on a date once and the mildly annoying sight of the Daily Bugle. 

They traveled in companionable silence, Peter resting his head lightly on Wade's shoulder, easily ignoring the strange - and horrified - looks they were given as they passed by. 

After five or so minutes, they turned the corner to a small but beautiful park with blossoming flowers lining the entrance.

Wade couldn't help but stop for a second and admire the beauty around him after they walked into the park. Peter could see why; light shone softly through dappled leaves, giving the area a warm glow as birdsong filled the air. Flowers surrounded the neatly kept paths, their scent encompassing them both.

“Oh, _wow_ , Petey..” Wade breathed, leaning against him as he looked around with a sense of wonderment. Peter smiled happily, gently tugging him along the path.

“...It's pretty beautiful here, isn't it?”

"Yeah.. come on! Let's explore or something!" Wade was quickly swept away from his wonderment as his excitement grew, almost dragging Peter along in his haste as he whipped his head around to look at everything and anything.

Peter, however, was distracted. He watched as a woman, looking horrified, pulled her daughter close to her as Wade came closer to the two.

He frowned and caught up to his boyfriend, trying to regain some of his lost cheer. Peter linked their hands together, starting to smile again as Wade quickly pointed out all kinds of wildlife, flowers, and other mildly interesting features. 

In the corner of his eye, he caught the daughter smiling brightly at Wade, who waved back. He smiled, properly now.

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, Wade pointed out the 'perfect' spot for their picnic. Peter would admit that it was, indeed, a nice spot. 

Nearby conversations were muted, overcome by faint birdsong and the like. Flowers blossomed around it, their sweet scents filling the air. Light encompassed the small area his boyfriend had picked out.

"Yeah. I'd definitely rate it 10 out of 10." Peter smiled, letting Wade practically drag him across to the spot. Swinging his bag off his shoulders, he unrolled the picnic blanket he had brought with him, unraveling it to throw it out into the air. 

Barely after the blanket had settled on the ground, Wade dramatically threw himself onto it, backward, and laughed quietly as he looked up at Peter, a beautiful smile twisting his lips.

Peter couldn't help the fluttering in his chest, and sat down next to him, linking their hands together. After a second, he lies down as well, looking above them at the towering tree branches and scattered pieces of sky.

It was... nice. Quiet. It was like they were married, or partners; just enjoying the other's company, something a lesser couple wouldn't have. Absently, Peter wondered if that was what they were.

"...It's nice out, isn't it?" A few minutes later, it was Wade who eventually broke the comfortable silence, though it wasn't that unwanted. He sounded quiet, more relaxed, than usual. And when Peter glanced over, he found a very contented Wade, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face.

"Right? I'm glad we came here." Peter turns to smile at him, before sitting up and reaching again into the bag at his side to bring out four neatly wrapped sandwiches. 

"Ohh! Gimme, please!" Wade made grabby hands at the sandwiches, and Peter obliged, checking which was which before handing half of them over to Wade, smiling at the man as he did so.

" _Gracias_ , baby boy!" He smiled back, before starting to eat. Wade was, surprisingly, quite a careful eater, his movements dainty and elegant. Realizing that he hadn't yet started to eat his own sandwiches, he blushed lightly and started to eat as well.

They ate quietly, without fuss. Conversations popped up sporadically, with long intervals of comfortable silence. In no time at all, the couple had finished eating.

Tapping his boyfriend lightly, Peter indicated for the crumb-littered cling film from his sandwiches. When he was given them, Peter quickly made his way off the grassy slope and to the nearby bin, easily ignoring Wade's half-hearted attempts to get him to stay.

When he came back, he found that Wade had already picked up, folded and put away their picnic blanket. Peter swung his bag onto his shoulders, and the couple descended, hand in hand, back onto the path.

 Slowly, they made their way back out of the park, taking the time to admire the wildlife and greenery that the couple hadn't noticed on their way there.

Soon, Peter and Wade found themselves at the entrance of the park. 

Peter slowed down, causing Wade to look curiously at him, slowing as well. "Hey, Wade. Just.. thanks, for bringing us here. This was a perfect date and I'm sorry for ever doubting that it wouldn't be. Love you, Wade."

Wade himself was... blushing? And answered with a wide - and beautiful - smile on his face. "Anything for you, Petey Pie!"

 

* * *

 

{Told you it would work!}

[Yellow..]

{Yes? Tryin' ta say that I was right and you were wrong?}

[...I was going to say that this is the wrong point of view,  _and_ the story has already finished. So there.]

{..Aw. Fine, be like that.}

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic!  
> If you want any prompts doing, news of my latest works or anything, come find me on my [Tumblr!](http://carathemeow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! ^.^


End file.
